Turretless Vehicle Glitch
.|150px]] The Turretless Vehicle Glitch is a glitch present in Halo 3's Forge. The glitch typically removes vehicles' armaments. It is quite popular among machinima creators. Method 1 In Forge, enter Edit Mode and bring up the object menu by pressing X. Scroll to the Vehicles category, and move the cursor over whichever vehicle you wish to perform the glitch on. Get the party leader to start a new round. Just after "Round over" is heard, the screen will fade to black, and the menu will stay up for several seconds after "Round over" was uttered. As soon as the screen goes completely black, spawn the vehicle -- if you spawn the vehicle too early, it will spawn normally, but if you wait too long, the menu will close automatically. When the new round has started, go to the spot that you were previously standing. The turretless vehicle should be in the position you spawned it in. The vehicle will only remain in its turret-less state for that particular round. If you start a new round, end the game, or save the map with the turretless vehicle and load it again in Forge or in a Custom Game, the vehicle will be in its normal state. The ability to perform this glitch depends on who is the connection host. Whoever is the connection host of the game will not be able to perform this glitch. Anyone who is not a connection host will all have the ability to do this glitch. The connection host cannot perform this glitch, as it depends on a communication error. Specifically, a client spawns the vehicle, but the host starts the new round before the vehicle's turret can be spawned with the vehicle (a vehicle and its turret are two different objects). This method does not affect Elephants because the Elephant is not an object that can be spawned in Forge. Method 2 In Forge or Custom Games, find out who is the connection host. Then start a new round. When the screen goes dark, have the connection host leave the game. This will cause the game to search for a new connection host. When the round begins, every vehicle on the map, including the Elephant will be turretless. This method must be used if you are planning to make the Elephant Turretless. Effect Warthog/Prowler .|150px]] The vehicles lose their turrets. Warthogs gain a resemblance to Civilian Warthogs or a Flatbed Warthog. This glitch was used in the machinima series Red vs Blue Recreation. Tanks .|150px]] The vehicles lose their cannons and turrets. Scorpions that have been glitched in such a manner tend to be nicknamed "Armored Personnel Carrier" or "Tortoises" . The alterations made to Wraiths are quite striking, as the mortar launcher comprises a large portion of a Wraith's rear, the glitch with the Wraith was performable in a different procedure, and was often called the "Pickup Truck Wraith", this glitch also made the Wraith incredibly fast . Mongoose/Ghost/Chopper Weapons and the Mongoose's horn. Banshee/Hornet Weapons have been disabled. Hornets gain a resemblance to Transport Hornets. Elephant The Elephant loses its turret, and the horn has been disabled. Trivia *If a non-connection host drives such a vehicle and attempts to fire its weapons, they would be able to see the weapons being fired, but no one else will, and no actual projectiles will be produced. The connection host also cannot fire the weapons at all. *The horn for vehicles will not work for people who are the connection host. Only non-connection hosts can use and hear the horn. Category:Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo 3